


Congratulations Boys

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Loving Jack [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: (And I can't Tag well.), Establishing Relationship?, Evil!Nikki, Hostage Situation, I am so evil to the boys..., JacGyver?, M/M, MacJack?, Protective!Mac, Taunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Nikki pays a little visit to congratulate Mac and Jack on their new relationship.In her own, evil, little way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
> I'm sure Nikki will either be the 'scorned spy' who isn't really bad. Or the 'tricked/naïve' spy who was brainwashed by a good talker. But I don't need/want a misunderstood baddie. I need a full on evil woman. So that's what she's going to be.  
> \---

They had just finished a mission of recovering a lost jewel from Zanzibar. 

Jack left headquarters early, claiming a 'surprise' for Mac. Though the blonde assumed his boyfriend was just making him dinner of pancakes and other breakfast foods.

So, Mac took his time showering and dressing at his place while he waiting for the text message to go to Jack's.

When he got it, the message told him not to go to Jack's place but to meet the man at a restaurant instead.

Intrigued, because this wasn't something Jack had done before, Mac quickly changed to something a little more formal, but not too dressy, and went straight to the restaurant.

 

The head waiter smiles when the blonde enters the establishment, pulling a menu into his arms before Mac even reached the podium.

"Your party is already waiting for you, sir," the man lifts his nose and starts walking into the main dining room. Mac follows, excitement bubbling under his skin.

Could this be the surprise? Was Jack going from 'cutesy' to 'romantic' on him?

 

When the waiter steps to the side to pull back Mac's chair, all happy thoughts come screeching to a halt in the blonde's brain. 

Nikka was there, in a dazzling black dress that had a neckline that plunged almost to the belly button. Jack was seated next to her, wearing the same clothes he had when Mac last saw him and looking a little green. His jaw was clenched so tight, it made the corners of his eyes crinkle. 

Mac sits slowly, taking the menu from the waiter robotically as he keeps his eyes on the two people in front of him.

One person he once loved and one he was currently deeply in love with.

"Hey, Mac," Nikki says his name with a dazzling smile, one hand coming up to curl under her chin delicately as she leans against it, the other remaining under the table.

"What do you want, Nikki?" Mac asks through clenched teeth. There were at least five other civilians in the room who could get hurt if a fire fight broke out. Not that Mac had a gun and he doubted Jack was allowed to keep his. But he never knew with Nikki. Not anymore.

"Is that any way to talk to an old flame?" she laughs, pulling her head away from her hand so that it could return to where it was under the table. "I'm sure you know what's going on where you can't see."

"You've got a gun pointed at Jack," Mac states. The woman across from him nods her head in approval.

"We've been having the most wondrous time talking about you," Nikki giggles like they're friends; Jack's color turns a little greener. 

The blonde woman leans in a little as if to tell her newest guest a secret, "Jack tells me you two haven't been..." She pauses to wink at Jack before turning her focus back on Mac, "Intimate."

"That's none of your business," Mac replies evenly. He and Jack were taking it slow, just like he said they would. There was no shame in that and he wasn't about to let the crazy woman he thought he loved change his boyfriend's mind about it. "Why are you really here, Nikki? What do you want?"

"Such hostility," Nikki tisks with a put upon pout. "Where has the love gone, Mackey?"

"The same place your loyalties went, no doubt," Mac counters. He risks a glance to Jack. His boyfriend is staring at him, something in his eyes trying to warn Mac without words. 'Why isn't Jack talking?'

Nikki laughs, pulling her free hand up again to cover her mouth.

"You two are starting to rub off on each other," the ex-spy sighs in contentment. "I'm glad I came. This entire situation has enlightened me to so many things."

"Good," Mac grinds out, his hand twitching at his side with the need to build something to get the insufferable woman AWAY from Jack. "Then why don't you just leave?"

Nikki laughs again, "Witty banter, I love it. The one thing I miss about working with you two."

The woman reaches over to Jack, one finger running down the man's cheek. Jack tilts his head away with a grimace and Mac's anger burns.

"Leave him alone," the blonde orders, glaring at the woman in an attempt to keep her focus. "If it's me you want, fine. Let's go. Just leave Jack out of it."

"Ma-" 

Nikki slams her free arm's fist against the table, making Jack clamp his mouth shut immediately as the objects on top of the table clatter loudly in the too quiet room.

"That's your only warning," the ex-spy threatens her hostage. 

Now Mac knows there's something he's missing. He looks around the room more carefully and notices the other patrons aren't eating. There is food in front of them but the people are frightened, nervously glancing around every few moments but not for long.

The blonde's eyes search out the wait staff. Each of the red vested individuals is hiding a weapon. 

Jack's not the only hostage. The entire restaurant had been taken over.

"It's a wonder to watch your mind work."

Mac turns wary eyes to Nikki. The woman is staring at him with a wistful smile, both hands under the table once more.

"Like I said before," the blonde offers slowly. "If it's me you want, let's go. Leave Jack and these innocent people alone, Nikki."

Nikki stares at Mac, sizing him up with her eyes.

"Say, please."

"Please."

The gun under the table clicks and both men tense.

"Say it like you mean it," Nikki orders him.

Mac takes in a breath and lets it out slow.

"Nikki," Mac pulls on his fond memories of the woman to keep his current loathing of her out of his tone. "Please. Let them go."

The hands under the table come up, each one holding a gun now. Each one pointed to a different man at the table.

"You would take a bullet for Jack before you started dating him," Nikki tell him. It's true, of course, so Mac doesn't deny it. "But would you fire a gun for him now that he's agreed to be more to you?"

The woman turns the gun pointed at Mac around and places it in front of the agent.

"On the count of five, I'm going to shoot Jack," Nikki tells him. "The only way you can save him is if you shoot me first."

Mac's heart rate spikes as he stares at the gun, then looks at his boyfriend. Jack looks just as shocked at the woman's words. 

"Nikki-"

"One."

"Please, Nikki!"

"Two."

"What if I shoot myself?"

"Then I shoot Jack afterwards," she shrugs. "Three."

"This is insane!" 

"Four."

Jack closes his eyes.

"Fi-"

Mac picks up the gun and pulls the trigger.

The gun clicks empty.

Jack's eyes snap open.

"Well, well, well," Nikki smiles, getting to her feet. "I suppose it really is true love."

She looks down to Jack, "You better take good care of him, Jack. Mac means a lot to me."

Nikki throws the men a kiss then walks out of the restaurant, her minions following quickly behind.

 

Mac waits for them all to leave the room before rushing to his boyfriend's side.

Jack's wrists are bolted to the ground with handcuffs and chains, yet another sin hidden by the tablecloth.

"She told me she'd start shooting people if I tried to talk to you," Jack explains as Mac works on the locks. "I wanted to shout at you to run so badly, Mac. I'm sorry. I couldn't risk all these people. I shouldn't have allowed myself to get caught off guard by her so easily. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Jack," Mac tells him as he gets the first wrist free. He slides around the back of the chair to get to the second wrist. "How did she get these things in here?"

"Crazy Pants brought her own handyman to install 'em," Jack says darkly. "I couldn't even yank myself backwards if I wanted."

Mac gets the second cuff off of Jack's wrist and he takes both into his hands to examine them.

The cuffs had been on too tight. Jack's wrists are red, swollen, and certain areas are bleeding.

"We need to clean these so they don't get infected," Mac stands to get supplies, but Jack grabs hold of him to keep him from walking away.

"I'm sorry, Mac," Jack tells him. His face scrunches up in pain as he adds, "I know how much you hate guns. The fact that she made you touch one it-"

He shakes his head, looking away, ashamed of himself, "This is all my fault. I'm sorry."

"This is all Nikki's fault," Mac assures him. He looks over to the gun still resting on the table and the thought of what he was willing to do with it sends a tremor though his body.

Jack gets up and wraps his arms around his boyfriend.

"Are you going to be okay?" he whispers.

Mac wraps his arms around the other man, feeling the solid muscle under the sand crusted clothes as he takes in Jack's signature smell.

Jack was safe. Nikki was gone and nobody was killed.

'Jack is safe,' repeats in Mac's head and he smiles.

"Yeah," he nods against his boyfriend's shoulder. "I'll be just fine."

 

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
